


Snowbound

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Christmas fic, M/M, Secret Santa Exchange story, Slice of Life and Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 07:52:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1104317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a blizzard in Cascade and Jim and Blair are stuck in the loft. How do they spend their time together? A nice little bunch of slice of life stories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowbound

**Author's Note:**

  * For [unbelievable](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbelievable/gifts).



Title: Snowbound  
By PattRose

Summary: There is a blizzard in Cascade and Jim and Blair are stuck in the loft. How do they spend their time together? A nice little bunch of slice of life stories.  
Genre: Slash.  
Warnings: Language and sappiness  
Rating: Teen  
Word Count: 8442 plus 150 words for recipe at the end

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/snowbound_zpsdbe48c1d.jpg.html)

Jim woke up; feeling like his legs had turned to ice. He rubbed them and found them almost as cold as an ice cube. _Fuck, its cold in here._

Jim got up to see what the problem was. He knew if he was this cold, his roommate would be downstairs freezing to death. He reached over to turn the bedside lamp on, and nothing happened. _Oh crap!_

Jim had to put clothes on, because it was that cold. He even put a pair of slippers on and walked down the staircase, very carefully in the dark. He looked out the balcony door and saw why he was freezing. There was a blizzard going on. Jim thought it looked like about two feet of snow had fallen overnight. There was no way he could get out and help at the station if they needed him. He forgot about the snow for a moment and went to check on Blair. He stopped in the kitchen, using his senses to see, opened a drawer and pulled out a flashlight. 

When he opened the door, he could almost see his breath in the room. Jim reached down and shook Blair awake. 

“What?” Blair grumbled. 

“Chief, unless you plan on freezing to death, you’d better come out into the living room and I’ll start a fire.”

Blair pulled the covers down and said, “Holy shit. It’s fucking freezing in here. What’s going on?”

“Yes, it is freezing and it’s a blizzard. The power’s out. We both slept through the night and the pipes must have frozen for the water and the power for the heater is out. Let me get a fire built,” Jim said as he started working with the wood and paper to start the fire.

“Jim, it’s so cold in here I don’t think the fire is going to help,” Blair pointed out. 

“It’s going to have to do, Chief. Look outside. We’re not going anywhere for quite some time.”

Blair walked over to the door and looked out, shivering while he looked. “Christ, this is the worst snowfall I have ever seen. What about you?”

Ignoring Blair’s question, Jim stood up happily and said, “Got it in one try. Just give it a little while to warm up somewhat in here. I’ll be right back.” He handed the flashlight to Blair. 

Jim took off up the stairs and came back down carrying two sleeping bags and two pillows. “We may as well be comfy while we’re here, right? Do we have food and water here?”

“Yes, I just stocked the fridge yesterday with water and some food. In the pantry we have things that we can eat without heating up. Since we have no electricity or heat, we can’t use the kitchen much at all,” Blair said. 

“You are so right. Let’s move the sofa in front of the fireplace and then we can lounge on that in our sleeping bags,” Jim suggested. 

“I have to pee, I’ll be back. Are you all right without the flashlight?” Blair asked. 

Jim snickered and said, “Sentinel here. I think I can handle the dark while you pee.”

“Oh yeah, another reason to hate you,” Blair took off for the bathroom. Once he was done, he walked out and handed the flashlight to Jim. “Your turn, man.”

Jim took the flashlight to make Blair feel better and walked into the bathroom. He was actually glad that he brought it because with the door closed, there was no light to help him see. Blair was very smart. He must have known this was going to happen. Jim was always amazed with what Blair seemed to know. Jim took care of business and came walking out to find Blair making beds up with the sleeping bags. 

“Hey, the heat feels better already, don’t you think?” Jim asked. 

“Oh yeah, I’m warm now,” Blair answered, sarcastically. 

“Zip the sleeping bags together and we’ll warm up the old fashioned way,” Jim said. 

“What old fashioned way?” Blair asked. 

“With body heat, Blair. Don’t act like you don’t know what I mean?”

“No, that’s okay,” Blair answered. 

“Afraid I have cooties or something?” 

“No, man. I just don’t like getting in a sleeping bag with anyone. Nice thought, but I’ll just freeze,” Blair said, disgustedly. 

Blair got into his sleeping bag that was on the floor next to the sofa and was soon shivering like crazy. Jim couldn’t stand it anymore. He pulled his up next to Blair’s and pulled Blair into his arms, sleeping bag and all. 

“What are you doing?” Blair inquired, knowing full well what the Sentinel was up to. 

“I’m trying to warm you up,” Jim explained. 

“No, you’re not. You’re trying to make a pass at me. What’s going on, Jim?” Blair stopped squirming around and held still and waited for Jim’s answer. Instead he got soft warm lips on his neck blowing warm heat and warming him up instantly. 

“Tell me this isn’t warming you up, Chief?”

“You know it is, you can feel it, right?” Blair asked, somewhat embarrassed. 

“Yes, I feel your heat and I smell the pheromones, which is nice to smell. You’re not alone, Blair. I’m warm for your form, too.”

Blair turned around and faced Jim and asked, “How long have you had a thing for me?”

Jim kissed Blair’s neck a few times and said, “For about six months now, but was afraid to have you reject me. But this morning, I smelled you in the air. That’s all I needed to know.”

“Are we going to wait and date?” Blair questioned. 

“You’re damned right, we’re going to date. We’re only warming up tonight and tomorrow. We’re waiting for the big finale after we date.”

“I know this is going to sound strange, but now that I’ve warmed up, I’m a little sleepy. Can we go to sleep for awhile?” Blair asked. 

“Go to sleep. We’re not going anywhere. I’ll keep the fire going until the sun comes out. Sleep, Chief.”

“I think this is going to be fun, Jim.”

“I know it is. Everything is fun with you,” Jim admitted. 

“Geeze, that’s one of the nicest things you’ve ever said to me. Thank you. I’ll see you in a few hours,” Blair said, snuggled into Jim’s chest and started falling asleep right away. 

Once Blair was sleeping, Jim took the time to admire Blair’s strong facial features. Yes, this was going to be fun. And before long he was sound asleep next to Blair.

~~~~~~~~~~

When Jim woke up three hours later the fire was almost out. _Damn it, he’s going to be freezing again._

He got up and built a better fire. Before long it was blowing nice warm air.

He snuggled back up behind Blair and found he really liked this position. He hoped they would be using this often. Would Blair move up to his room right away, or wait for a while? Jim’s brain was working overtime. He needed to know these things and how could Blair sleep through all this? 

At that moment, Blair stretched and yawned. “Wow, its nice and warm in here.”

“Not really, Chief, it’s just warm in the sleeping bag.” Jim kissed the back of his neck and said, “Good morning, babe.”

“Babe? Wow, you never struck me as a guy that would call another guy, babe,” Blair pointed out. 

“Well, I don’t have to call you that, you do have a name I could use,” Jim sounded almost nervous to Blair. 

“Kiss my neck again, Jim, I like that,” Blair said, “and call me babe, I liked that.” 

This made Jim feel somewhat better about things and instead he pulled Blair closer to him and turned him around so they were facing each other. “What do you say we get up, brush our teeth and talk about what we plan on doing about this.”

“Oh, yeah, I bet the smell is hard on your senses,” Blair said as he started to get up. 

“I just know how mine feels and I want to kiss you with good breath, not all night long breath.”

“I agree,” Blair said as he made a run for the bathroom. Jim could hear him in there talking. “You are going to get so lucky today, Sandburg.” 

Jim smiled again. Blair always seemed to know exactly what to say or do. Jim got up put another log on the fire and looked outside to see how the snow was doing. It still looked like a good two feet or more. There was no traffic moving at all. His cell went off and he answered it, “Good morning, Simon.”

“Good morning yourself. I had to have a big snow truck come and pick me up, the snow is so bad. But, I had to be at the station. Are you coming in?”

“I wasn’t planning on it. We have over two feet outside our doors,” Jim explained. 

“So, you’re leaving me alone in this weather?” Simon asked, dejectedly. 

“Man, can you give me awhile. I don’t know what I’m going to do. We have no water or heat,” Jim said. 

“You have no water? You better stay home and keep the house warm so your pipes don’t freeze,” Simon stated. 

“Simon, the pipes already froze,” Jim said, laughing. 

“I guess that’s true. Well, just stay home and we’ll see if the sun melts any of this. Are you okay?” Simon wondered. 

“Yes, we’re okay, just cold,” Jim answered. 

“Okay, well, let’s plan on tomorrow then,” Simon decided. “Talk to you later.”

Jim put his phone down and smiled. He put both arms in the air and said, “Touchdown.”

Blair walked out of the bathroom and asked, “Why so happy?”

“We don’t have to go in to the station at all today,” Jim answered. 

Blair walked over to the balcony door and saw the two feet of snow and laughed. “He actually thought we were coming in?”

“He had a snow truck pick him up. The city sees to it that some police are out and about,” Jim explained. 

Blair laughed again. I can just see Simon riding in a snow truck. Oh my God, that is just too funny.”

Jim asked, “How did you brush your teeth and wash your face?”

“I used cold water from the fridge. There is a bottle in there for you, but that’s it for today. We have to ration our water in case we’re stuck here for days,” Blair instructed. 

“Thanks, Blair. I’ll be back,” Jim took off for the bathroom and shut the door once he was inside. 

Blair pulled his cell phone out of his back pack and called Megan Connor. She was never going to believe this. 

“Connor,” she answered. 

“Where are you and what are you wearing?” Blair teased. 

“I’m at the station and I’m wearing the same thing I was yesterday, because I can’t go home,” Connor whined. 

“Guess where I am?” Blair asked. 

“At the loft?” Connor asked, sounding somewhat confused. 

“Yes, in the warm loft. The fireplace is burning and the room is toasty warm. Yup, this is a good day to be me,” Blair joked. 

“You suck. Your water and heat are working?” 

Blair smiled and said, “No, we have no heat but Jim put in that handy dandy fireplace and it works like a charm. It’s very warm, almost too warm,” Blair continued to tease her. 

“As I said before, you still suck. I wish I was there,” Megan said. 

“Oh no, I don’t want you here. Guess why?” Blair asked. 

“Oh my God, he asked you out and you agreed to it? And now you’re snowbound? This is like a fairy tale. In fact, write it down so you can someday tell your grand-children.”

Blair laughed and said, “I hate to point out the obvious, but we’re guys and can’t have babies.”

“Oh, like that’s the only way,” Megan said. 

“I don’t want to share him with anyone,” Blair admitted. 

“Oh, my God, you’re smitten with him already? What has it been, one night and day?”

“Are you making fun of me?” Blair asked, knowing full well she was. 

“Yes, now go and get warm with Jim and leave me alone to freeze. Talk to you later,” Megan said before she hung up the phone. 

Jim came walking out of the bathroom and said, “Are you teasing Megan?”

“Why yes. Yes, I am. She would do the same to me,” Blair explained, blushing. 

“It’s okay, Chief, we can tell people about us. Now, what about sitting over here with me and warm up together?”

Blair shot over to the sofa and sat down next to Jim. “Want to taste me now?” 

“As a matter of fact, I do,” Jim said as he pulled Blair in for their first real kiss. It lasted a very long time and they only came up for air a couple of times. Finally Jim pulled away and said, “I’m not going to make it to the date, if we keep kissing like that. I feel like a freaking teenager.”

Blair practically bounced in place. Then he straddled Jim’s lap and began moving around while kissing Jim. 

Jim pulled back and said, “I’m not kidding. We’re not going to get very far at all.”

Blair went back to teasing Jim and Jim came in his sleep pants and Blair followed close behind. 

“Now, that is a way to wake up in the morning,” Blair said, breathing heavily. 

“Blair, what happened to our date?” Jim said, breathing just as hard. 

“I figured what the hell? We can date any time, I wanted you right then and there and had to have you. Are you okay with that?” 

“I’m more than okay with it, but next time, I’d like to do it without clothes on,” Jim said as he pushed Blair off of him. 

“Where are you going?” 

“Blair, I need to get out of these sleep pants. They’re wet and sticky,” Jim answered. 

“Need any help?” Blair asked. 

“Nope, you go and change and we’ll have something to eat. That can be our date,” Jim joked, half heartedly. 

Blair got up and walked into his room and wondered what he had done wrong. Jim seemed to be mad, but yet, Blair felt great. What was he not getting?

Jim got completely changed and so did Blair. As Jim walked down the stairs, Blair asked, “So when do I get to move upstairs?”

Jim grinned from ear to ear. This is what he wanted to hear. “Soon, Blair, soon.”

“Like, how soon?” Blair asked. 

“Like now, if you want to,” Jim answered. 

“I want to. Let’s move me up there and we can take a nap on the big bed,” Blair said, excitedly. 

“Our big bed. We might get too cold up there. It’s not like the fireplace is built to warm the entire house.”

“Was it warm enough for you up there while you changed?” Blair asked. 

“Nope, not even. As soon as I took my clothes off I was freezing. So, let’s plan on moving to the next stage when the house is warm. We can make out and things like that, but that’s where it ends. Work for you?”

“Works for me,” Blair answered. 

“You can tell me some wild stories while we have no heat and water,” Jim said. 

“You’re on. Let’s go eat first. I have some things to make that don’t have to be heated.”

“Like what?” Jim asked. 

“Tuna sandwich would be good, right? I have tuna, mayo and bread. That’s all we need. Then if you’re a good boy and eat all of your lunch you can have one of the little brownies that I bought for you,” Blair teased. 

“You bought those Little Debbie Brownies? I love those,” Jim said, happily. 

They went into the kitchen and made the sandwiches and got a drink of milk, because it was still cold. 

They ate their sandwiches, finished the brownies and then went back to the sofa again. 

“Okay, tell me some stories I’ve never heard before,” Jim dared Blair. 

“Are you going to tell me some, too? Or are we just going with mine, because that doesn’t seem fair.”

“Before I forget, let’s get some candles to use tonight, okay?” Jim asked. 

“Don’t change the subject. I’ll get the candles, but are you telling stories too?”

“Let’s make this a truth session. I ask you questions and you ask me some,” Jim said. 

“Okay, you’re up first, Jim. Tell me the first time you ever slept with a guy,” Blair said. 

“I had the hots for the guy next door and he asked me over, but he took very good care of me and said he knew it was my first time. I was a senior in high school, he was 22. He was an excellent lover and made me feel really good, but I never saw him again after that. I don’t know if he moved or what. I felt great for three days, and then it hit me that I couldn’t be gay. My dad wouldn’t allow it, ever. Okay, your turn. How was your first time with a guy?”

“My first time was nice. I was a freshman in college and a senior asked me to his room. We made love and it was very nice.”

“Somehow, I don’t quite believe this story,” Jim said, laughing. 

“Okay, it was awful. He was a jerk and didn’t even care if I came or not. It wasn’t much fun for me and I almost never tried it again, but a nice guy talked me into it.”

“Sometimes, first times can be awful. They’re not all great,” Jim said, knowingly. 

“Okay, Jim, here is the next one. Have you ever treated a lover badly?” 

“Woman or man?” Jim asked. 

“Either,” Blair said. 

“I wasn’t very fair to Carolyn. She loved me like crazy at the beginning but I think she knew that I was looking for someone different from the first week on. I didn’t sleep with other women until after we divorced, but I also dated men after the divorce, so I could really feel good. I prefer men.”

“This happens a lot in a marriage. It wasn’t your fault or Carolyn’s. It’s part of life,” Blair said. 

“Still, it sucked that I couldn’t have made her happier.”

“If you had, we’d have never met and fell in love,” Blair confessed. 

“You love me?” Jim asked, sounding shocked. 

“Of course I love you. Oh man, I’m sorry. Am I pushing you into something too soon?”

“I love you, too, Chief. What a relief to have that out of the way. Leave it to you, to make this easier on me,” Jim admitted. 

“My pleasure.”

“Now, it’s your turn. Did you ever treat a lover badly?”

“No, I can honestly say I never have,” Blair answered. 

“Wow, I’m impressed. I have another one to ask. Have you ever slept with anyone from Major Crimes?”

“Nope, how about you?”

“I dated Rafe once, but he was too selfish for my taste, so we cut the date short. Boy, am I glad I did. We have nothing in common,” Jim said. 

“Have you ever done anything strange? I don’t mean sexually, I mean, just strange? Blair asked. 

“Once, I asked an old man if he needed help across the street and he thanked me and said he would like some help. Once we got there, he wouldn’t let go of my arm and he had friends standing there and he introduced me to them as his son, Arthur, and I went along with it. I treated all four men to lunch and hugged and kissed the man goodbye. He was so thrilled. It was very strange, but at the same time, very heartwarming. I never went back and I feel like I should have, you know? Maybe he needed a son as badly as I needed a father.”

“Jim, that’s a wonderful story. I love that. Why have you never told me this?”

“It’s sort of embarrassing that I never checked on him. It’s a shame, too. He was really a nice guy,” Jim said. 

“Maybe we’ll go this week and see if we can find him,” Blair said. 

“I wouldn’t begin to know where to look. He was just downtown with three friends when I saw him. It’s not like he was homeless or something. I can’t just go down and find him in the same spot.”

“What did he look like?” Blair asked. 

“He looked a little like my dad, white haired, thinning on top and a well worn face, but warm, too. He was probably about 70 I would guess. That was ten years ago, Blair.”

“He might not be around anymore, but it was nice that you had that day with him. I’m really quite proud of you, Jim. I wouldn’t consider this a strange story, but rather a wonderful, powerful story.”

“Thank you, Chief. The sun is coming out and I can hear snow plows in the distance. We might be able to get out of here tomorrow,” Jim said.  
.  
“Jim, I wouldn’t care if we had to stay here a week. As long as I’m with you, I’m happy,” Blair said. 

“That was a really nice thing to say, Blair. Thank you.” 

“Did you ever bully anyone, Jim?” 

“No, I can honestly say I never did that. In fact, I got suspended from school one time because I beat up this guy who was shoving around a young boy with Downs Syndrome and I couldn’t take it anymore. So, I got suspended and the kid got to stay in school. Pissed me off then, it would still piss me off today,” Jim stated. 

“I got picked on like crazy when I was in high school, but there was a nice football player that defended me once. He said I reminded him of his sister. So, he beat the kids up that were harassing me. But, I never bullied anyone in school.”

“Let me think a minute,” Jim said as he put his chin on his fist and looked like the thinker. “In fact, I have to run to the bathroom and I’ll be back.”

Blair watched this man walk away and realized that he loved him even more after this little talk. He had his next question all ready to go. Now, he just needed Jim out of the bathroom. 

Jim walked out and said, “There be water in the faucets.”

“You’re kidding? That’s great. It’s getting sort of cold again, could you put another log on?” Blair asked. 

“I sure can,” Jim said as he put another two logs on the fire and stoked it up, to get the fire burning hotter. “If the water is back on, we need to keep the faucet running tonight so it won’t freeze again. And we also need to watch for the electricity to come back on.”

Jim went back over to the sofa and sat down. “Okay, whose turn is it?”

“It’s mine,” Blair said, quickly, “What is the happiest day of your life?”

“The day that you said you could help me with my senses. I really thought I would have to go to a rubber room for a long while and you saved my life. Second happiest day would be today when you said you loved me.”

“Oh, man, that’s so sweet. God, you’re a good man. I truly love you in all ways. Not just sexually.”

“Good, that’s good to know,” Jim said, laughing. 

“Do you want to know the happiest day in my life?”

“Holy Grail, time, right?” Jim asked. 

“Nope, it was when you made a pass at me last night and let me sleep in your arms. I felt so warm and safe. I loved it and you. That was the happiest day in my life.”

“Wow, that’s nice. You’re a sweet talker aren’t you?” Jim asked. “I love that in a man.”

Blair smiled and said, “We seem to be suited for each other well.”

“Yes, we do,” Jim answered and got up to look out the door again. “I hate the way snow can be cleared this quickly from the road. Tomorrow we’re going to have to go back to work,” Jim said, sounding disgusted. 

“Jim, we have the rest of our lives together. We’re in no rush,” Blair assured him. 

“That’s true. I just hate when real life rears its ugly head, you know?” 

“Yes, I do know. I love you too, man.”

Blair got up and looked out at the street when he heard a snow plow go by. “Wow, we have actual traffic. The streets are getting cleared off, seems like that was sort of fast, you know?”

“Back to the old grind, eh?” Jim asked. 

“Can I sleep with you in the big bed tonight?” Blair asked, batting his eyelashes. 

Jim burst out laughing and said, “Oh that’s rich. Yes, you can sleep with me tonight and every night after that.”

“Oh, you are such a romantic. Is it bedtime yet?”

“I was sort of hoping we could stop using the candles and have electricity before we go to bed. After all, it’s only six at night. I think we can make it until at least eight.”

“Let’s make some dinner,” Blair said, as they both got up and walked into the kitchen to make some more sandwiches. They added chips to it this time and had a good little meal. 

They talked some more and got up and did things to kill the time. They were both dying to go to bed for the night. 

Jim cocked his head and listened and thought he heard the refrigerator starting to run and said, “I think the electricity is back on, Chief.”

Blair turned the light switch on automatically and the light came on. “Oh wow, we have electricity. How about that?”

“Let me light the pilot light on the furnace.” Jim got a match and lit it. Heat started pouring out of the vents very quickly. Jim even turned it down quite a bit so it would be warmer. 

At about seven Jim built a new fire in the fireplace and said, “I think it’s late enough for bed.”

Blair started laughing when he saw his watch. “I’ll meet you up there,” Blair said.

~~~~~~~~~~

At ten o’clock, Jim was holding Blair and they were starting to drift off to sleep. Life was going exactly as planned.

About twenty minutes later, Jim woke from a sweet dream about Blair when he heard his lover talking in his sleep. 

“Wow, you’re a lot bigger than I thought you would be. And you don’t seem that angry or mean, either. Do you have a name? I would love to study you, Wilbur,” Blair said softly. 

Jim sat up and watched Blair’s face as he lit up with excitement. _Who is Wilbur?_

“Wilbur, your hair is very soft, this surprises me too. And it’s so shiny. What do you use up here to get it so clean and shiny? I understand. You don’t feel comfortable talking with me yet. It’s all right. I have all the time in the world. Jim is never going to believe this.”

Blair mumbled for a short time and then started up again. 

“You’re huge. Do you have a woman? What, you want me? I don’t think Jim would share. He’s a really nice guy, but he doesn’t share well with others. You don’t want to piss him off because he wears a gun. I said, no, and I meant no. Now take your paws off of me.”

Jim had this puzzled look on his face when Blair started tossing and turning and sat up in bed, wide awake. “Wow, what a dream.”

“Are you going to share with me?” Jim asked. 

“No, man, you’d just make fun of me, anyhow.”

“Oh come on, I heard most of it anyway? Who is Wilbur?” 

“I was talking in my sleep, wasn’t I?” Blair sighed and rolled over and tried to go back to sleep again. 

Jim was having none of that. “Who is Wilbur and why would you tell him to keep his paws off you?”

“Oh, my God. You’re jealous of a dream, aren’t you? You’re so sad sometimes, Jim. I can have a dream life, you know?”

“Tell me about Wilbur!”

“Don’t boss me around or I’ll call Wilbur to kick your ass. I think he could do it too,” Blair warned. 

“Come on, Chief, who is he?”

“He’s an abominable snowman from my dream. I’ve always wanted to meet one, you know?”

Jim burst out laughing and Blair said, “I’m going back to sleep and talk to Wilbur.”

Jim started kissing him and before long, Blair was with the program. “Man, you should have seen how big his… Hmmmph.”

That was all that could be heard, because Jim was making Blair forget all about Wilbur. When they were done making love, Blair said, “Wow.”

“You said that about Wilbur, too.”

“Yeah, but with you, I really mean it.”

“I love you, Chief.”

“I love you, Jim.”

~~~~~~~~~~

**One Week Later:**

Jim watched his lover get ready for classes and he did the same thing today that he did every day that week. It was ten degrees out and Blair was going to dress for it, god-damn-it. 

The first thing he took off was his sleep pants and shivered like he was already frozen to the floor. He pulled the long underwear out of the drawer and put it on, both top and bottom. Blair was taking no chances. He then pulled out his corduroy slacks and a flannel shirt and put them over his long underwear. His socks were the very thick kind that everyone wore when they were skiing. He finally felt that he would be able to face the cold. He turned around and saw Jim watching him dress and Jim was smiling like he saw something he could not resist. Suddenly, Blair wasn’t that cold anymore as he walked over to the bed and said, “I have classes.”

“So, go,” Jim answered, grinning wildly. 

“Oh, fuck. Help me get all of this off and I’m yours for a half-hour.” Blair was trying to strip quickly, but Jim showed him how to do it in record time. Yes, this was how to start the morning at the loft.

~~~~~~~~~~

**The Following Day**

It was so cold out that Blair was wearing his coat in the loft. Jim kept their home fairly cool, because he got hot easily. Normally this would appeal to Blair, but not this day. He was freezing his ass off. He was still cold from the blizzard over a week ago. He kept rubbing his gloved hands together, hoping to generate some heat. It wasn’t really working. Blair was miserable. 

The door of the loft opened and in walked Jim, jacket off and looking quite hot with his shoulder holster on. Jim took one look at Blair and saw how cold he looked and walked over to where he was and pulled him into his arms. 

They kissed for about five minutes, stopping only to breathe now and then. Finally, Blair backed up and said, “I need to get some of these clothes off.” His cheeks were even pink from being so warm. 

“Now you’re talking, Chief.” Jim then led him upstairs and took off even more clothing. 

Blair whispered, “I was so cold today that I didn’t think I could ever warm up. Now, I’m hot. Thanks, Jim.”

Jim smiled, which warmed Blair up even more. “Tell me, Chief, was it the shoulder holster that got your furnace going?”

_Damn, he knows_

~~~~~~~~~~

**One week later:**

“Blair, I have a great idea,” Jim said. 

“Wow, what a concept, an idea,” Blair teased. 

“Oh stop, you know that I’ve come up with many.”

“Yes, you have. None of them were good, but you do come up with them,” Blair continued to tease his lover. 

“Oh, ha ha ha. Now, I’m not going to tell you my idea.”

“I’m sorry, old wise one, what is your idea?” Blair asked. 

“Old, now you’re calling me old?” Jim whined. 

“Would you like cheese with that whine, Jim?”

“Okay, here goes. My idea is for me to give you this bunch of bells to put in different spots of the house and when you feel like a kiss, just ring those bells,” Jim said, as he stood back to see what Blair would say. 

“Why would I need bells, Jim?”

“Because, it’s Christmas time, duh,” Jim said. 

“Oh, I get it now. Okay, I sort of like that you’re in a holiday mood. So where are these bells?” Blair wanted to start using them right away and drive Jim crazy. 

Jim walked over to a box and took out some bells on ribbon and handed him a bunch of them to place all over the house. 

“So, we’re just going to leave these dust collectors out for you to bitch about?” Blair asked. 

“Well, shit, I didn’t even think about the dust. Damn, I really thought it was a good holiday idea,” Jim said, unhappily. 

“It is a good idea, but it’ll make you crazy having them sitting around collecting…”

“Dust, I know. Give me the bells, I’m throwing them out,” Jim said. 

“No, we’ll take them to work and hand them out as a Christmas token. You did have a good heart when you thought of this and for that, you get a big juicy kiss,” Blair said, before he pulled Jim down for exactly that. 

“I get kisses for ideas, alone?” Jim asked. 

“Yes, you do. Now go and think up some good ones and I’ll meet you upstairs,” Blair said, happily. 

“I’m a lucky son-of-a-gun. I’ll take one bell up there to keep in the drawer,” Jim decided. 

“Good thinking, Jim. Now, get up there or we won’t need bells,” Blair ordered. 

“Your wish is my command,” Jim said, grinning like a fool.

~~~~~~~~~~

**On the way home, one week later:**

Jim was alone again this week, while Blair tried to finish up school things before the break. Two more days and Blair would be his for two weeks. Jim sometimes forgot that they had only been together less than a month. Then, Jim realized he needed something special for the tree-something that told everyone that they were in love and happy. He stopped at a place called Home and Kitchen and walked in on a mission. 

A nice looking man walked up to Jim and asked, “Is there anything I could help you find?”

Jim smiled at the man whose nametag said ‘Todd’ and said, “I know this is going to sound odd, but do you sell Christmas ornaments made for gay people, Todd?”

“Not odd at all. We just got a shipment of ornaments in today. There is only one style but it’s really very nicely made. It’s called Gay Pride Smiling Heart Rainbow Snowmen. Follow me and I’ll show you one. It’s very nice, made of resin and sturdy. But if it isn’t what you want, I can tell you where to go to find a perfect one,” Todd said. 

“You’ve got my attention now. Where would I find it,” Jim asked. 

“It’s online and I can give you the link to the address and you can order it. Its two bears hugging, surrounded by a candy cane border and standing on a rainbow. Then at the bottom is says, ‘Our Very First Christmas’ and you put the date. On the hats of the bears you put your name and his name and you’ve got the perfect gift. If ‘Our Very First Christmas’ is too lame for you, you can put anything. Like ‘I love you’ or whatever. Now let me show you this ornament that we have, that I have bought myself.”

Jim saw the snowmen on the heart and said, “I love this. We always make snowmen and this is just right. I’ll take three of them.”

“Oh, for friends?” Todd asked. 

“No, I want to put one in the front and one on each side of the tree. Could I have something put on it?” Jim asked. 

“Yes, we put things on ornaments all the time. On the back, you mean?” Todd asked. 

“Yes, I want to say that I love him and put the date on it,” Jim said. 

“Then I suggest you only get one of these. What is your name?” Todd asked. 

“Sorry, it’s Jim. Why only one, Todd?”

“If you put something on all three it won’t mean as much. Just one, take my word on this. Everyone will see it, because he’ll point it out to anyone and everyone,” Todd suggested. 

“Okay, I’ll take one. I’m so excited over an ornament, go figure,” Jim said, smiling. 

“Did you both make snowmen three weeks ago when we had the blizzard?” Todd asked as he got one of the ornaments and got a nice box for it. 

“Yes, we did. It was sort of why we’re together. The blizzard, I mean, so the snowmen will mean more to us than anything else,” Jim said. 

“Your eyes light up every time you talk about him. He’s a very lucky man,” Todd pointed out. 

“So am I,” Jim confessed. 

“If you follow me to the back, we can get this done right now.”

Jim followed Todd back to the room he said was used for inscriptions and things like that. “Okay, I just need the info. Write it down, so I can’t get it wrong,” Todd instructed. 

Jim stood up to the counter and wrote down exactly what he wanted put on it. Once he was done, he handed the paper over to Todd, so he could begin his work. 

Todd got a funny looking little gun out and started inscribing everything Jim had on the paper. When he was done, he blew on the gun and said, “I’m done.”

Jim laughed. Todd showed him the finished product and Jim couldn’t have been happier. 

Todd wrapped it beautifully and Jim said, “I almost hate to have him unwrap it.”

Todd smiled and said, “This is going to be twenty dollars, let’s go up front and you can pay for it. He’s going to love it, Jim.”

“Thank you for everything, Todd. I almost didn’t come in because I was nervous.”

“Come in for any occasion at all and see what we have. We have great holiday ornaments, not just Christmas.”

“I will, Todd, again, thank you for everything,” Jim said as he paid for his merchandize. 

As he walked out to the truck, he found himself smiling for no reason other than he was going to make Blair happy. This is all he really needed at that point. Jim looked at his watch and realized that Blair would have been home an hour ago and he hadn’t called to let him know he would be late. Jim pulled his cell out and called Blair. 

“Hey, I was just thinking about you,” Blair said. 

“Good things, I hope,” Jim said, fishing for compliments. 

“Always good, man. Where are you?”

“I’m on my way home now. I stopped somewhere and bought you an early Christmas present. You get to open it tonight,” Jim answered. 

“Oh goody, hurry up. I love presents,” Blair said, laughing. 

“I’ll be there in about ten minutes. You could order something from the Thai restaurant if you wanted to,” Jim suggested. 

“Good idea, I’ll order now, so you’ll get here at almost the same time,” Blair said. 

“I love you, Chief.”

“And I love you, Jim. Now, hurry it up.” 

“I’ll get there as soon as I can. Bye,” Jim said. 

Blair hung up the phone and smiled. Jim was so sappy sometimes. Not in front of people, but when it was just the two of them, he was very mushy. Blair didn’t mind that no one knew about them, he knew what a private person Jim was at work. Blair expected that. 

Blair stopped thinking and ordered their food. _You almost forgot, you slow poke._

~~~~~~~~~~

When Jim arrived home, he looked up and saw Blair waiting for him on the balcony. Jim waved to him and Blair blew him a kiss. This melted Jim’s heart. Blair was so damned sweet and deserved everything Jim could give him, including his heart and his love.

Blair opened up the door and said, “Dinner is here, you’re slow.”

“You just wanted the present,” Jim said. 

“Duh.”

“Let’s eat first and talk and then the present. How does that sound?” Jim asked. 

“Perfect, it sounds perfect,” Blair said, happily as he began putting food onto the plates. 

“So, how was your day at the university?” Jim asked, as he began to eat. 

“Busy, because as of tonight, I’m yours for two weeks. I got everything done and unless an emergency comes up, I’m going to be with you,” Blair explained. 

“That’s fantastic because I have a pile of files I need help with. I swear, they grow overnight. Someone is watering them and they’re growing.”

Blair laughed as he chewed his food before he spoke. “Jim, you know I don’t mind paperwork, so it’ll get done quickly. I wish I could help you more,” Blair said. 

“Blair, you do plenty for me already. You’re great. Oh and speaking of that, I wanted to invite everyone over this weekend to help put the tree up and have eggnog and cookies. Does that work for you?” Jim asked. 

“It not only works, I think that’s a good idea. We’ll bake three or four kinds of cookies and have the eggnog and some cider. I like this idea a lot. Jim, what happened today?” 

“Nothing happened. I just realized that we need to tell everyone about us and start inviting people over. This is going to be fun,” Jim said. 

“Jim, did you knock yourself out today or something? I swear you just said that you wanted to tell everyone about us. Did I hear that right?” Blair queried. 

Jim threw back his head and laughed loud and hard. “Yes, that’s what you heard. Now, finish and you can have your present.”

They finished dinner and cleaned up their mess and Blair sat on the sofa and waited for his present. Jim pulled it out of his jacket pocket, hanging by the door. He then went and sat next to Blair and gave him the lovely box. 

“Wow, I hate to open it, it looks so great,” Blair said. 

“That’s what I told Todd, too.” Jim agreed. 

Blair turned to Jim and asked, “Who is Todd?”

“The salesman, who did you think?” 

Blair smiled and started to open his package and smiled when he saw what was inside. Then he turned it around and had tears in his eyes as he went into Jim’s arms. “I love it, Jim. It’s the nicest thing I would have ever wanted. The snowmen mean a lot more to us now, don’t they?”

“Yes, they do. I knew you would see why I chose this one. Thank you for understanding,” Jim said. 

“So, when we put the tree up, I get to hang this front and center?” Blair wondered. 

“You sure do. I’m glad you like it, Chief.”

“Oh you’re wrong, I love it.”

“Come here,” Jim said as he pulled Blair into his welcoming arms. 

“It was so unexpected, Jim. I didn’t expect this type of thing from you, ever,” Blair admitted. 

“Thanks,” Jim said, sounding hurt. 

“I mean, you’re such a quiet and reserved person, it just shocks the shit out of me that you’re doing all this. I like being wrong,” Blair said. 

Jim kissed Blair and said, “You’re going to get nothing but good things from me.”

“I already have, Jim.”

“Would you like to go upstairs?” Jim asked, wiggling his eyebrows. 

“I would. Lead the way, my main man,” Blair said as he pinched Jim in his mighty fine ass.

~~~~~~~~~~

**That weekend:**

“Doesn’t the house smell wonderful?” Blair asked. 

“It does. The ginger snap cookies have the best scent. Not to mention how much I love eating them,” Jim replied. 

“I’m a little nervous about having everyone over, do you believe it?” Blair wondered. 

“I don’t know why. They all love you, Blair. There is nothing to worry about. They’ll accept us and it’ll be a fun night. What do you think of the tree we chose?”

“Jim, it’s a really nice tree. It’s a little smaller than we had planned on, but we have just enough ornaments. I picked up some special ones for our first Christmas. We’re going to have a blast.”

“Okay, banana bread is done. Cookies are all finished and the apple cider is warm and ready for everyone. I even have cinnamon sticks to stir it with. This is going to be so great,” Jim said, happily. 

“Did you get the rum for the eggnog?” Blair asked. 

“Of course, I did. I love rum at Christmas.”

Blair walked over and saw Simon park in the lot and said, “Simon’s here.”

“Good. I’m glad he was able to make it. He had said he might not because Daryl was spending the holiday with him. But, I told him to bring Daryl along. Did he?”

“Nope, just Simon,” Blair answered, “and it looks like he brought a gift.”

“Oh he better not have. I told everyone no gifts,” Jim pointed out. 

“Well, he must not have been listening that day,” Blair guessed. 

“Shit, I hate when people don’t listen to you. It’s okay, we’ll make this work,” Jim said, getting back in his happy place. 

Jim opened up the door before Simon could knock. “I hate when you do that.”

“I said no gifts,” Jim said. 

“This is from Daryl. He said he wanted to get you something for helping him with his class work and bringing up his grades. So, I didn’t bring anything. Here you go, put it under the tree,” Simon ordered. 

“Okay, that’s all right then,” Blair said as he took it from Simon. Jim took Simon’s coat and hung it on the rack and asked, “Hot cider or eggnog?”

“Eggnog with some rum in it, if you have it,” Simon hoped. 

“I’ll get it,” Blair said, cheerfully from the kitchen. 

“It smells wonderful in here,” Simon stated. 

“We made four kinds of cookies, a better than sex cake and banana bread. There should be something for everyone to enjoy,” Jim said. Jim walked over to the door and opened it and found Megan Connor, Brian Rafe, Joel Taggart and Henri Brown all standing there waiting to come in. 

“Merry Christmas, come in all of you,” Jim said. He took each of their coats and hung them up and went in to help Blair with drinks. 

“We have hot cider and eggnog with rum in it or eggnog without rum. Your choice is our command,” Blair said, teasing. 

Megan said, “I’m the designated driver again this year, so I’ll just have plain eggnog.”

“Oh, you underestimate our eggnog. There is nothing plain about it. It’s all homemade. We don’t buy it, we make it fresh,” Jim explained. 

“In that case, give me a huge glass,” Megan said, smiling. 

Joel walked into the kitchen and said, “Merry Christmas you two. I would like a hot cider.”

“Coming up,” Blair said. 

Henri said, “I would like eggnog with rum in it, please. I like a little eggnog with my rum.”

They all laughed at that. Henri loved his drink, especially when he had his very own driver. 

Rafe said, “I want the same, but less rum in mine. I like to taste good homemade eggnog. It’s so much better than what you buy at the store, don’t you think?”

“There is no comparison,” Jim answered. 

They all had their drinks and Simon and Jim started putting the lights on the tree. Jim always put them on first before anything else. 

“Lovely, tree, Sandy,” Megan said. 

“We went to the place where you have to plant a tree in its place. So, we felt better about cutting one down. It’s not too big, so we didn’t take a huge one off the lot. When we’re done, we can plant this one around here too. Maybe on the balcony,” Blair said. 

Blair took the boxes of ornaments over to the table and said, “Everyone, jump in and grab some and start hanging them. When we’re done, we’re going to have dessert and we have some news to share with you.”

“Good news or bad news? Simon asked. 

“You’ll have to wait and see,” Jim said, smiling. Simon knew immediately what their news was from the smile on Jim’s face, but he didn’t want to ruin it for them. 

They were all laughing, talking and enjoying each other’s company when Simon said, “Oh for crying out loud, just tell us the news.”

“Blair and I are officially a couple,” Jim said, quickly so it wouldn’t hurt so much. 

Everyone hugged them both and shook hands and Megan kissed them both on their cheeks. 

“This is the best news we’ve heard in ages,” Brown said. 

“Do we get to eat now?” Simon asked. 

“Blair has one last ornament to put front and center. Then we can have dessert,” Jim said. 

Blair got the ornament and hung it on the tree and everyone made a big deal out of it. They were very happy with Jim and Blair’s news, but would be happier if they were all eating dessert. 

Dessert went over well. Jim and Blair couldn’t believe that Joel ate two pieces of better than sex cake. That was some of the sweetest dessert they had ever tasted. 

Simon, Joel, Henri, Rafe and Megan all got their coats on to leave after they had enough fun for one evening. Everyone said goodbye and left Jim and Blair to enjoy cleaning up and watching the lights on the tree. 

It had been a great night and Blair said, “I love our friends.”

“And they love you,” Jim answered. 

“They love you, too, Jim.”

“Let’s get this place cleaned up and go upstairs early tonight with the lights blinking on the tree. How does that sound?” Jim asked. 

“Sounds like a perfect Christmas. I love you, Jim.”

“And I love you, Blair.”

**Merry Christmas from Jim and Blair**

The end

Recipe for Better-Than-Sex-Cake

I yellow cake mix (Follow directions and make as it says on the box.)  
I Jar of caramel syrup  
1 can of Eagle Brand Sweetened Condensed Milk  
I container of cool whip  
1 package of toffee bits

Bake the cake as instructed on the box. When it is done, take out of the over and place on rack to cool. Take the handle of a wooden spoon and poke holes all over the cake. Pour the can of Eagle Brand Milk in each of the holes and let the cake soak it in. Then take the container of caramel syrup and pour it in the holes. Let it sit until it’s completely cool and then add the cool whip for the topping and sprinkle the toffee bits on top. 

This cake is so sweet that it gives you a sugar high. But it’s worth it. It’s really good.


End file.
